


A Change

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You bring new flavors of hot chocolate for Derek to try.Christmas Prompt: Hot Chocolate
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 27





	A Change

He could smell it before you knocked. It smelled sweet and chocolatey and warm and he could only hope it was headed his way. Sure enough, he heard you knock on his apartment door not a few moments later. Your knock was short and abrupt and more of a bang which as a little confusing, but when he opens the door to see you standing there wearing oven mitts and holding a sauce pan in each hand, the sound made more sense having clearly come from you kicking the door, not knocking.

He cocks an eyebrow at you as you stand there in the hallway. You widen your eyes and point with your chin.

“Gonna let me in?” He barely blinks or changes his expression, but he does step back to make room for you and still hold the door open.

“Most people bring mugs of hot chocolate, not pots of it.” You’re already walking to his kitchen, not even bothered to throw a pointed look over your shoulder at him. He follows behind and goes to a drawer to pull out a couple of flat pot holders. After he’s set them on the counter, you put one pot on each.

“Most people aren’t me,” you finally respond, shaking off your mittens and tossing them on the counter. “I tried two new flavors this time. I need my favorite werewolf taste tester.” You catch the way his lips tease up into a whisper of a smile. You know that despite the fact that he never said anything, he enjoys how often you come by with food. It’s the base of your entire friendship.

“Caramel and…” He leans over the second pot, taking a deep inhale of it and trying to decipher the smells. “Chili?” He squints at you, confused by your proud smile.

“It’s Aztec Hot Chocolate; spicy and different.” You spin on your heels and help yourself into his cabinet with the cups.

“What’s wrong with your regular hot chocolate?” he asks, taking a mug from you. It’s actually your mug that’s just managed to find its home in his cabinet.

“Nothing,” you say. “What’s wrong with trying something new?” you counter, cocking your eyebrow at him in imitation of the way he always does to you. He silently scolds you as he retrieves a ladle and hands it your way.

“I know what I like.” He shrugs, watching you scoop out one mug of each hot chocolate.

“Well, you need to branch out.” You hand him the Aztec filled mug while keeping the caramel for yourself. He takes it without argument and even holds it out to clink together with yours. “Cheers.”

Derek’s eyes widen and nearly bulge out of his head at the first sip. After swallowing the small taste, he sets the mug down as he stumbles into a coughing fit complete with watering eyes. He pats his chest a few times and grips the edge of the counter with his other hand.

“Too strong?” you ask, trying desperately to keep the laughter off your face. He glares at you.

“Just a little,” he growls. You roll your eyes.

“Oh I think you’re just being a big baby.” It doesn’t smell nearly as strong as he’s playing it up to be. No way it tastes that bad.

“By all means!” he nudges the mug along the counter towards you. You gladly snatch it and take a full drink. About halfway through the swallow, you realize that Derek was, in fact, correct. You open your mouth that is currently burning and cough heavily, fanning yourself with your hand.

“Oh my god,” you choke out, running to the sink and gulping water straight from the faucet. Derek points harshly at you.

“You deserve that,” he tells you. “Don’t make that again and don’t serve it to anyone ever.” He’s completely unfazed when you flip him your middle finger.

“My measurements _have_ to be wrong,” you defend, trying to remember what you put in it. It clearly went wrong somewhere.

“This is why I don’t like change,” he tells you with another pointed finger. You brush him off and wipe away the water dribbling down your chin.

“You know there was a time you didn’t know me, I didn’t live next door, and I didn’t bring you food all the time. I was a change in your life. Change is good sometimes!” He rolls his eyes, but you catch the little tip of his lips again. “Now you get delicious foods brought to you weekly.” He raises his eyebrow at you again. “Okay, _mostly_ delicious foods,” you correct. He finally lets the smile out. You’ve yet to find something as contagious as Derek Hale’s smile. Seeing him happy just makes everything better.

“ _You_ are good,” he admits. You come to stand beside him, both of you resting your backs against the counter. You feel a bit warm and fluttery, something you blame on the strong drink. “The food is decent. That hot chocolate is terrible.” You bump your shoulder into his as you both laugh and that fluttery feeling increases when he leans back against you and stays pressed against you.

There’s this moment where he turns to look down at you and smiles and out of nowhere you feel flushed and awkward. His smile makes you catch your breath and you never want that pressure on your shoulder to go away. You know those feelings all too well. They’re telltale signs of a crush. But this is _Derek_. You don’t have a crush on Derek. So what in the hell was your body doing acting all a flutter over him?

“Want to watch a movie?” he asks softly. You have a hard time keeping your eyes off his lips as he speaks.

“Sure,” you reply dumbly, trying to shake yourself out of whatever it is that’s come over you. “I’ll even let you pick since I tried to burn your mouth.” He smiles again and pushes off the counter, leading the way to his living room.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself before following.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
